pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/any Jade/Aspen Incendiary Ranger
Okay... 1. Savage Shot instead of Hunter's Shot. Bleeding isn't that useful. You are a ranger, rupt' things. 2. Natural Stride instead of Dodge. You're using 12 Wilderness Survival, 7 seconds blocking and IAS buff seems pretty unbeatable. 3. Mending Touch instead of Antidote Signet. Why? Because you can remove conditions off your allies. 4. 2 Superior runes? No. 11+1 for Wilderness Survival, 8+1 for Marksmanship, and the rest in Expertise (with a minor rune on the headpiece, of course). The true damage of Incendiary arrows is from the burning and Poison mass degeneration, not from the arrow's pitiful damage. Right now, this build has alot to be desired. :1.I'll Take your advice with Savage shot it seems valid even though the bleeding provides extra degen during the 2 seconds burning cant be up kept. :2.But as for Natrial slide A) it gives move speed not attack speed B) it gives 19% less block chance and lasts 3 less secondsC) it has a VERY good chance of being being ended at a critical moment by a hex/enchantment either by ally or enemy. :3.Antidote Signet I enjoy its short cooldown and the fact that its not effect by anti-spell hexes, sure mending touch can cure ANY TWO but antidote can cure like 3 specific conditions all at once plus one additional (any)one. Also in jade quarry and fort apenwood a rangers job isnt to heal/remove conditions from allies. :4.Superior Runes Yes I put trial and error the skills really work well without them 9 marksman ship would mess up Pin Down (10 duration 8 CD) meaning if i miss they get away since i wont have bleeding to speed things up. From my Experience 500 health is fine. ::read the recharge on natstride and shut up. Falrach 12:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes i know its very short. Regardless of that fact i still find it less useful for this build because the "Block-run stance" is only going to be activated in certain situations and not really spammed (Troll unguent, apply poison, antidote signet, and while being attacked by guard post archers) so a shorter cool-down is no excuse for a smaller duration. Also it would be nice if we could keep our Conversations Friendly :D :P.S. Many Fort Aspenwood NPCs have hexes and if you add in enemy player hexes into the equation Dodge seems a lot more favorable for that CM ::Dodge ends when you attack, and has 2.5 times longer of a recharge than Nat Stride. There's a reason why no one uses Dodge outside of PvE running. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 05:37, November 8 2010 (UTC) :yes thats unfortunate, but by my 1st attack i would probably have already finished my preparation anyway :/ (thus i need the blocking less). Although i took Falrachs took advice on natural stride for jade quarry, i cannot do so for fort aspenwood. The reason i have already stated (hexes)Epikphail 05:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Last I checked preps take 2-3 seconds... why do you need longer blocking for preps? stance up, cast prep bam! back in the action. If you are worried about hexes in FA use a long bow!!! yea it takes longer to attack and such, but your main damage is degen... no need for pew pew dps. I would say that I would rather have a short burst run/block that recharges at a faster rate so I know it will be recharged the next time I need it. Versus having a longer block with a longer recharge that just goes away after I attack. - Icedearth_911 12:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::after looking one more time... :) you could probably go with expertise 11+1+1 because expertise cut off for energy is 13. Since dshot is your only exp skill (not FA bar) you dont need the extra point in Exp and can place it in marks and maybe go with a major rune/minor so you can get the same stats and a little more HP. just a thought. - Icedearth_911 12:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :believe it or not you cant really stand back that far, because its easy for them to escape (kurzicks have terrain buffer zones to cast from) where it becomes a task to for luxon rangers to hit THEM, kurzick hexers/rangers can have their way interrupting/hexing you. But i believe you all already know this. But ok ill use it since the general consensus is its better, i just don't like copying other builds to "almost" the letter.Epikphail 14:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Just trying to help. I just figured since your main damage is degen you wont need to be up close and personel. Ive seen plenty of these rangers in JQ so it is a worthy bar CM. + Additional note I assume when you say interupt/hexes you are refering to FA when you are luxon trying to break the last gate. Standing up on the ledges using a flat/long bow I don't have issues with them interupting. Maybe they were just ingaged with other characters. - Icedearth_911 15:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :You just hit the nail on the head, and maybe they were engaged with other people or it could be the fact that the past week luxons have been failing (thinking its R/A) and i end up pushing alone and getting Triple to Quintuple Teamed >.> --Epikphail 16:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Archive:R/Mo Incendiary Arrows Ranger Sais hai. Zyke 06:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :lol Wondered why such a good Concept (incendiary+ a preparation) wasn't featured on PvX well at least i know good at building since i came up with a former "meta" build all on my own with out "looking at the answers" xD [[User:Epikphail|'Epikphail']] ''talk'' 19:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Grats. You made up a rather un-innovative build about 6 months after it fell completely out of favor. You're obviously an expert build master now. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 19:27, November 11 2010 (UTC) :It's been around since Incendiary Arrows was updated to it's current incarnation. Besides, it's just a variant of the standard PvP utility ranger, with Incendiary Arrows as the elite and Pin Down replacing rez-signet. Why it was archived is a mystery, some of the crew must have disliked it, maybe they got burned by it. Amy Awien 16:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it just stopped seeing play in GvG/HA in favor of other elites (the nerf from 3 to 5 recharge was a factor). I've seen them occasionally in other areas, but it's not a prevalent elite by any stretch. --Toraen 16:31, 6 December 2010 (UTC) :::That it's no longer tagged as 'Meta' is one thing, but to archive it completely because it's not seen much in GvG/HA? It's still great for JQ - and probably better suited for it then all other 'meta' CM Ranger builds. :::The update that changed the recharge from 3 to 5 seconds tool place in oktober 2008, and it got retested in the period following that. Then a year and a half later it's mysteriously tagged and archived? :::But hey, whatever. Anyway, if the old build is deemed unworthy then I see little reason to continue with this one. Amy Awien 17:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC)